Fig
If someone is able to figure out who he is based off of I will draw two of your OCs. '' ''This character is not related to the briefly mentioned RainWing in A New Leaf. Fig is a male RainWing, who after seeing two MudWings patrol the edges of the Rainforest Kingdom, decided to go out and explore the world. This decision changed his life completely. Description His scales are forever shifting with greens and browns like the leaves in the breeze. With horns of dark ebony and a ruff that is more like a shadow, he is dull compared to normal RainWings. He is nothing in particular. Small, with a slightly crooked gait, Fig seems extremely ordinary. Until, one meets his eyes. Eyes of silver-gray, eyes with a light that have seen the truth. Eyes that are deeper than the darkest part of space. He has a soft voice, like the wind, that carries through even when there is rivalling sounds. After years of traveling around Pyrrhia, he has a weathered look and blunt talons. Where ever he travels, Fig carries a small blank scroll that he uses to teach. His travels have taught him much about suffering, death, and hunger, and peace, happiness, and hope. Personality Fig is old in his heart. So very old. Although he is only 15 at the end of the Great War he has seen enough to age his mind and spirit. He is completely without a formal education, but no one who has met him would say he is ignorant. Many would say he is wise, even though he insist that he is no different than any other dragon. He has also adapted a view of life where everything is connected, so everything to him is treated with the same respect, even his enemies. He wages a battle on an idea. Hate. ~ He is not known to speak much, but what he says is always pithy. He finds that words are sometimes worse weapons than his own RainWing venom. Fig hasn't used his venom since he left the Rainforest since he believes nonviolence is one of the keys to gaining peace. History During the early years of the Great War, Fig was like any other RainWing dragonet, he was cheerful, simple-minded, and unconcerned about the outside world. In fact, he had no idea there was anything outside of the Rainforest Kingdom. He had never seen any other tribes. When Fig was 7, officially an adult dragon, he and another RainWing were sent to patrol the edge of the Rainforest for the first time. When their shift concluded, his companion left for the village while he stayed to gather some extra fruit. It was then that he saw the two MudWings, and although he had his sleeping darts, he decided to watch for curiousity's sake. He heard of strange terms, like "SkyWings" and "SandWings", and even stranger ones, like "war". As the MudWings' voices faded into the distance Fig was buzzing with questions. At the village no one could answer his questions about what the MudWings spoke of. Queen Grandeur told him that he would not want to know what war is, since long ago RainWings used to use their vemon against invading tribes. Of course when a dragon is told that he will not want to know something, he will become even more determined to find out why. He left the Rainforest Kingdom eagerly for the Mud Kingdom. As he reached the borders Category:Males Category:RainWings Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Characters